The present invention relates to chairs, and in particular to a chair having a mechanism to control chair back movement.
Chairs utilizing tiltable chair backs are commonly used to provide increased user comfort. However, the mechanisms for controlling the rearward movement of the chair back are often complex and expensive. Further, many control systems for backs are bulky and/or cannot be easily incorporated into existing designs. Still further, the adjustment of the biasing force for supporting a person during rearward tilting of the back is difficult. Thus, manufacturers continue to search for new and different ways to control the position and orientation of the chair back, along with ways to control the biasing force for supporting a person as the person leans rearwardly on the chair back.